Thirsty
by dokichan
Summary: Adam couldn't do it. WARNING: Slashy, incest. kind of. Fenton & Adam. Moviebased. Frailty .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Frailty. Um...Warning, sort of slashy and movie based.

Thirsty

Adam hadn't expected it.

He had realized Fenton was older, but he didn't understand how Fenton could be so different and yet just so...just like he'd always been.

Demon, of course.

But for the first time he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He just saw Fenton lying there, unconscious and so vulnerable, so..._open_ and he couldn't do it.

He didn't wait for Fenton to wake. He locked him up in the cellar. And then he carried on with his plans.

Planting evidence in Fenton's house and destroying the demon FBI agent.

He'd seen everything in Fenton's house. It was pathetic. Alcohol, cigarettes, and old gospel music. Demon. Insane.

Then he'd found their picture. Fenton, Adam, and Dad. He hadn't kept any of Fenton, it would have been a waste. He had fingered the picture carefully before pulling it out of its frame.

On the back was messy scroll, _I love you. I love you. I love you_.Over and over again. And then, _I'm sorry._

Adam almost dropped it. Nothing. It was nothing and he quietly stuck it into his back pocket.

He hadn't required the use of the cellar that night and Fenton was forgotten.

Four days later Becky reminded him,

"There's a demon in the cellar Adam."

"I know Honey."

"Why haven't you destroyed him?" Blank monotonous tone.

"God gave him to me."

He didn't go into the cellar until the next night.

He didn't bring a light but instead walked steadily through the dark. Fenton was smart, he hadn't made any noise in those four days.

He shifted the door open but it resisted, a solid something in front of it. There was a quiet moan and Adam forced the door open. He immediately grabbed Fenton's arm and hauled him up from in front of the door. He shut it quickly.

There was silence and the arm he was holding was thin and tense.

"A-Adam?"

And that shook him too. Why hadn't he heard it before? Fenton's voice was so deceptively sweet and soft. Pleasant but frightened. An angel's voice inside a demon. His voice had barely changed from before at all.

Adam didn't want to see him. He was too different, too much the same. With pretty pink lips, flushed cheeks, pale skin. Cherubic. A Demon cherub.

Adam found it quite easy to simply reach over and grab Fenton's unresisting arm. Fingers circling Fenton's small wrists he used one hand to find the twine in his pocket. The hands trembled and almost resisted when he began twining them together.

Neither spoke.

Adam didn't know what to do next. Why tie up something you should be destroying? He probably should have brought some water, or maybe food, if he planned to keep things going like this.

Curiosity overcame him.

"Fenton," He felt hot electricity run through him when Fenton shuddered in fear and surprise, " You haven't seen me."

Fenton remained silent. Adam scolded himself for wishing to hear him speak again. Demon.

He sensed the confusion.

"Just what do you think I look like Fenton?" He pressed Fenton against the wall threateningly. He could feel Fenton scramble to answer.

"Adam...I.."

Fenton was whispering. His voice was hoarse.

"Thirsty Fenton?"

Adam's question was met with stunned silence. Fenton couldn't see him. Hesitantly,

"...yes."

Adam licked his lips. Moist.

Without thinking he slowly lowered them to Fenton's. He was too distracted to realize the absence of evil.


	2. Chapter 2

"W-Why do you do this Adam?"

"I only come at night because I don't want you to see me."

"No..just..this. Everything." A silent pause. Dreading. "Why haven't you killed me."

Adam was slow to answer.

"I told you Fenton, I don't kill... I _destroy _Demons."

"...then why haven't you _destroyed _me?"

Fenton continued, hesitant.

"It's been almost two weeks since you brought me here."

Fenton felt rather then saw himself being dragged up. He tried to pull out of the strong grasp.

"L-let go Adam!"

Adam pushed him against the wall violently and Fenton's head smacked against it. Fenton felt dizzy and if it hadn't been so dark his vision would have been swimming.

"Thirsty Fenton?"

Adam repeated this every day.

Fenton tried to shake his head and then realized Adam couldn't see him. He mumbled a weak 'no' that came out as more of whimper.

Fenton's head was swimming.

He felt cool lips press against his own and he was so thirsty he couldn't help it. He tolerated the kiss until cool water poured into his mouth.

He started choking when Adam pulled away. As it got worse Adam slapped him on the back hard. And Fenton spit up the water.

"Careful..." Adam whispered into his ear and it almost sounded tender.

Tears pricked in Fenton's eyes. He never even got to drink the water.

Suddenly Adam asked something he never expected.

"Do you love me Fenton?"

Fenton debated on what to say. He settled on the truth.

"...yes." And it sounded defeated.

Obviously Adam didn't believe him.

"Demons don't love."

Fenton was speechless for a moment.

"Well...there are times when I do hate you." But mostly I just want you back the way we were before.

Fenton left that last part unspoken.

"...be...before I die... before I'm destroyed. Will you...? Will you let me see you?" There was silence and Fenton panicked, "...just once..."

Adam didn't speak and Fenton felt like he was alone. Like there was only darkness.

Then hands were ghosting across his skin and there was a voice in his ear,

"See you tomorrow Fenton."


End file.
